


【授权翻译】【AG】 Red Light

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 原作者：Ardwynna Morrigu原作地址: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7458265/1/Red-Light翻译： budaicat杰内西斯开始有了站街的兴趣，安吉尔并不喜欢这样。*站街梗有路人杰内
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【授权翻译】【AG】 Red Light

安吉尔回到家的时候，杰内西斯正卧在沙发上，昏暗的灯光打在他身上，浑身散发出一股廉价的啤酒和尼古丁的气味。

“Gen?” 安吉尔走近了点。

杰内西斯竖起一根手指，示意他安静。安吉尔看着他一点点把手上皱巴巴的纸币弄平滑点，然后放到茶几上那一堆已经叠好的钱里。安吉尔的胃里像是被丢进了一块巨石。

”你又出去了？“

”嗯？“ 杰内西斯转过头，脸上带着抹花的睫毛膏的污痕。”你不在家，我很无聊。“他伸展着身体，如同一只优雅地猫，然后用疲倦地眼神看着桌上那一沓钱。”不错的收获，我想我能把房租支付了。“

”我们的租金早就付过了。“安吉尔大步走过去，压制着踢翻茶几的冲动，”为什么你要这么做？看看你现在的样子！“

”对，“杰内西斯说，向后靠去，让更多的灯光照在身上，”看看我现在的样子。“安吉尔站在他面前，愤怒到想要唾弃他，看着他脸上浓重的妆痕，渔网款式的长筒袜，和一路蔓延到大腿深处的指印。

安吉尔抓着他的肩膀将他扯了起来，杰内西斯因为脚上高度惊人的鞋跟而摇晃了一下，终于表露出他的怒气。“把你的手拿开，安吉尔。“ 他的呼吸中混着腐烂的酒味，头发里混着烟味，而他剩下的部分混着其他男人的气息。安吉尔痛苦地想着今晚到底有多少个男人找上了他。

杰内西斯挣扎着：“我说了放开我！“他摆脱了安吉尔的手，然后退回到阴影中。安吉尔发现了更多的淤痕遍布在他的大腿后部，直到被他穿的红色短外套给遮挡住。

”为什么你要这么做？“安吉尔声音粗重地问道。

”为什么我不应该这么做？“杰内西斯转过身，一半的身子暴露在微弱的灯光下。”我喜欢一场痛快，粗暴的性交，而我能够得到报酬，你的问题在哪里？“ 安吉尔哑口无声，他过于分心地紧盯着杰内西斯在站街时那低廉，俗丽的模样。

”为什么？“ 他又问了一次。

杰内西斯发出点轻蔑的声音。“我告诉你了，”他说，“我想要一场性交，你的听力是有什么毛病吗？”

安吉尔把双眼从这幅景象上移开，他想把自己的头发往后推，但变成了揪着一把头发。他重重地在沙发上坐下，尝试让自己冷静下来。他看着茶几上的那一沓钱，很厚，杰内西斯可能真的覆盖了房租，甚至包括了下个月的。安吉尔感到自己的身体颤抖起来。

“为什么你就不能等等？“

杰内西斯抬起他看着自己指甲的双眼：“等什么？”

“等我回家！“安吉尔厉声说，“如果你想要一场粗暴的性交，我可以给你。”

杰内西斯嘲弄道：“这不一样。”

“那这是什么？“安吉尔紧抓着身下沙发的坐垫，闭上了双眼，他无法继续看着茶几上那堆钱。“你想要什么？金钱？”

杰内西斯偏了下头：“这就是你的问题吗？你对世界最古老的职业有什么不满？”

安吉尔猛地抬起头：“如果其他人不得不这么做，那没有关系，但你不需要躺着去赚钱！”

“当然不需要，“杰内西斯说，“有时候我跪着赚钱。”安吉尔想要扇他一巴掌，而这意图被察觉了，杰内西斯的眼神锐利了起来，向他走近，细高跟的女鞋增加了他臀部摆动的幅度。

“真正的问题是什么？安吉尔？“ 他问道，摇晃着走到沙发的另一边。“你不喜欢我的穿着？” 安吉尔呛了一下，知道杰内西斯不会错过这一反应。杰内西斯向他靠近过来，随着外衣的移动，安吉尔看到了他脖子上的齿印。暴力的冲动再一次席卷而来。

“并不是这样，对吗？”杰内西斯说着，凑得更近，研究着安吉尔的表情。“你喜欢我的这身装扮，是不是？安吉尔？我，穿得这么的淫荡。你是不是在想如果我穿成这样走进会议室，那些官员会有什么反应？是不是好奇其他人会说什么，如果他们看到我现在的模样？” 他舔舐着安吉尔的耳廓。

安吉尔猛地站起来，走到房间里远离他的一端：“我不喜欢这幅装扮，而你知道这点。”

“骗子，“杰内西斯说，邀请般地稍微分开他的双腿，“不用隐藏你的裤子下的变化。”他拍拍沙发的坐垫，“为什么你不坐过来让我来帮你处理？”

“就像是那一群你今晚早已处理过的男人？“在安吉尔能控制前，这句话就冲出了口。杰内西斯怒视着他，但那份生气很快消失了。

”好吧，很高兴我们把这点说清了，“ 他说着，一只手指滑过坐垫间的缝隙，”你在嫉妒。”

“我没有。“ 安吉尔转过身，“和那些陌生人，我只是担心你……会受伤。”

“胡说！“ 怒视又回来了，“你知道我可以照顾好我自己，不要用那些关心我安全的话来应付我，我不会买账的。”

安吉尔又转身回来：”那如果你哪天没有办法照顾自己了？那会发生什么？“

杰内西斯摇着头。“听听你自己说的话，安吉尔？我又不是在和一个巴哈姆特性交。“他站了起来，向安吉尔走过去，”他们只是些愚蠢的普通人，以为他们租到了一个和特种兵长相相似的替代品，不会知道他们得到的是真人，他们也没有办法伤害到我，那些尝试这么做的早就已经得到了惨烈的教训。“

安吉尔一动不动地安静地站在那，杰内西斯无法读懂他的表情。他等待着一个回复，但是没有等到。“等你在黑暗中咬够了牙，你知道哪里能找到我，我能帮你舒缓下你的不适。“

安吉尔的手指握成了拳：“那要花我多少钱？100 gil? 200 gil?”

杰内西斯扭过头看他：“你并不拥有我，安吉尔。”

“现在还不是，“安吉尔说，“那要花多少钱？1000？2000？我需要分期付款吗？”

“你卖不起我的，士兵，“杰内西斯说，“你的工资太少。”

安吉尔冲过去掐着他的下巴，让他的嘴唇转过来，而不是双眼。“来吧，修雷，”杰内西斯奚落着，“像一个像样的皮条客一样抽我耳光。”安吉尔在恶心中放开了手，退开了几步。

杰内西斯坐在沙发上，调整着他的下颚，小心地不要背对着安吉尔。“你没有权利去嫉妒，”他说，舔着嘴内一个酸痛的点，“我在我的私人时间做什么是我自己的事情。”

“我没有想到你会开始站街。”安吉尔几乎要将自己的头发扯下来，“你怎么能忍受这种事？像一个妓女一样走在大街上？”

“当我走在街上的时候，我就是个妓女。”杰内西斯假装看着自己涂着黑色指甲油的手指，但注意力一直在安吉尔身上。“我玩得很开心，我得到了报酬，我遇到了那么多有趣的人。”他交叉起双腿，然后抬起一只脚，“而且没有任何约束，就和你想要的一样。”

安吉尔哆嗦了一下，用全部意志力阻止自己做出任何暴行。“我不想要这个，”他说，“我不想你站在街道上，把你的屁股卖给每个失败者来换取一点钱。”

“真不幸，”杰内西斯说，“你在很久前就已经放弃了教育我寻找乐子的方法。”  
“你做这些是为了让我难受吗？“安吉尔必须要知道，“因为我不想要一段稳定的关系？”

“女神啊，修雷，你真是太看高自己了，“杰内西斯站起来，走得更近，进入到安吉尔的私人空间，紧张而危险的气氛维持着。“我的生活不是围着你打转的，这只是关于我，我想要的和我需要的，所以收回你那些义务，骄傲和老式的荣誉，别再自以为是了。”

“为什么你要这么做？“安吉尔在颤抖，从脚步到他的整个身子。他的声音也在颤抖着，他知道杰内西斯能从他的双眼中看出来。：你想要什么？“有一瞬间安吉尔以为杰内西斯会破碎开来，会屈服，会放弃，然后回到他们一同打破的每一个约定中来。

但杰内西斯的双眼中流动着某种东西：“我想要一场爽快的，粗暴的性交，你不能给我的那种。“他说着然后转过身。

安吉尔抓住他的胳膊。“谁说我不能？“他把杰内西斯扯近，近到能嗅到他皮肤上混杂的汗液的气味，近到能看清他一边脸颊上藏在粉底下的一片淤伤。安吉尔抓紧了他的手臂，直到他看到杰内西斯的眼睫毛颤动着。”谁说我不能？“他贴着杰内西斯充满着烟味的头发，一只手抚摸着他脸上的伤。

杰内西斯咕哝着从他的紧握下挣脱。“不错的尝试，安吉尔，但是帆船已经起航，你自己拔起了船锚，还记得吗？“

安吉尔闭上双眼，深呼吸。他数到5，然后又重复了一次，但是他无法停下身体的颤抖。“所以就只能这样了？”

“确实是。“杰内西斯说着，抓起桌上的那一沓钱。

“明天你也要出去？“

“还不清楚，“杰内西斯弯下腰，展示了下被撕开口的长袜，“我今晚最后的交易……有点粗鲁。”

安吉尔的双手坠到了身侧：“Gen , 一定会有其他办法。”

“什么的办法？“杰内西斯正忙着把他的报酬塞到安吉尔不愿意去思考的地方。

“去……让满足你和陌生人性交的兴趣，为什么你不能和正常人一样去酒吧或者俱乐部？”安吉尔得到的眼神让他畏缩了一下，“在报纸上或者网站上放上广告，也许？找一个能保护你的陪同者，或者找更高档的客户。”

“然后碰到也许会认出我的人？“杰内西斯说着，”这又不是你的生活。“

”所以你就让贫民窟的每一个怪人粗暴地对待你？“  
杰内西斯嘲讽道：“说真的，安吉尔，我们都明白米德加最糟糕的怪人不在圆盘底下，而且，我喜欢粗暴的方式。“

安吉尔拖着沉重的脚步来到他的躺椅边，然后瘫坐在上面，双手抱着头。

”放轻松，“杰内西斯说，”我有用到保护措施。“他掀开自己的短外套，转过身来，”所有的。“

安吉尔盯着装在杰内西斯的短皮裤后的一把折叠刀，一个想法浮现出来:”需要更多？“

杰内西斯扭头看他：“很怀疑这点。”

“想要更多？“安吉尔再次尝试。

杰内西斯挺直了腰：“你到底在说什么？“

“如果这是你要去做的，“安吉尔吞咽了一下，”如果这是你需要去做的……“

”安吉尔，“ 杰内西斯正经起来，眼里闪着异样的光。”关于那个耳光，我是在开玩笑的，如果你真这么做了，我会烧了你的屁股的。“

”只是提供下，“安吉尔重重地叹了口气，”只有你希望我这么做的时候。“

杰内西斯交叠起双臂，也叹了口气。“我想有个人来照顾我的背后也不错，有些人应付起来很麻烦。“他抽出那把弹簧刀，看着上面的污痕。”他们就是学不乖。“

安吉尔感到手指又抓紧了起来，指甲刺进他的手掌心：“你明天还要出去？“

杰内西斯抬起头：“不，我不会出去，直到我给你买到一件合适的外套。“

”什么？“

”如果你要去当我的皮条客，你得穿件像样的衣服。“

END


End file.
